Cataclysm of Creation
by NiaJayne
Summary: The world has been rotting from the inside out for a long time, the daemons of Beneath are starting to break free. As Gaia weakens, it is the duty of the Seasonal Spirits to unite against the decaying of the Earth herself. But will it be enough? Or will their pasts splinter the team they have become. (Currently character prefaces only AU-ish. Please be nice? First story ever.)
1. Preface to Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Dreamworks, or any of their concepts.

* * *

><p><strong>Preface to Winter<strong>

Name: Jack Frost/Jokul Frosti/Jaak Frosti

Brown hair, brown eyes (white hair, blue-grey eyes)

(AKA Spirit of Winter, Vetr, Old Man Winter, Boreas, Winter Shepard, Winter Warrior, Gohone, Ice King, Negafok, Spirit of the Winter War, Saviour of Ice, Stribog, Frostbringer, Lord of Winter, Kun Aymara, Lord Winter, Bringer of the Freeze, Pipinoukhe, Stormbringer, Harbringer of the Freeze, Master of the Cardinals, etc.)

Powers: Control over wind (hurricanes, tornadoes, flying, launches, air current control, vision through cardinal wind connection, etc.) Snow & ice (blizzards, snowstorms, sleet, hail, icicles, freezing, hydrokinesis, glacier movement, hibernation, etc.) Increased healing when in contact with snow/ice. Immortal. Lower body temperature & blood pressure due to frozen blood, heart, and body (cause of death/spirit of winter). Requires little-to-no sleep or sustenance

Strengths: See "Powers". Advanced hand-to-hand combat skills, sword fighting, knife-throwing, staff fighting, and specialized ability combat. Knowledge of many languages (Albanian, Arabic, Armenian, Bulgarian, Croatian, Danish, Dutch, English, Estonian, Finnish, French, Gaelic, German, Greek, Hindi, Hungarian, Icelandic, Indonesian, Inuit, Iranian, Italian, Japanese, Kazakh, Korean, Malagasy, Mandarin, Maori, Mongolian, Navajo, Norwegian, Ognian, Persian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Slovak, Spanish, Swahili, Swedish, Tibetan, Turkmen, Uzbek, Yupik, and Old Norse)

Weaknesses: Requires shepherd staff to channel powers effectively. Extreme heat is harmful. Aquaphobia. Hydrophobia. Claustrophobia. Deep connection to the Winds. Emotions clear by darkening/lightening eye colour (warning of attack). Anger triggered by injustice, greed, and negative treatment of children.

Mother: Icelandic Fríđa Frosti. Brown hair, blue eyes

Father: Norse Vidar Jonsen. Blonde hair, brown eyes.

Sister: Norse Kari Frosti. Brown hair, brown eyes.

Uncle: Norse Eirek Jonsen. Blonde hair, green eyes.

Aunt: Norse Astrid Thorsdatter. Black hair, blue eyes.

Grandfather: Icelandic Áki Frosti. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

History:

Iceland was first colonized by the Norwegians in the mid-800's and Jack's mother, Fríđa, was from an ancient family which moved to the island when it was first being colonized. Fríđa was beautiful and young and she fell in love with a miner named Vidar, who was back then a timber merchant, they met when he saved her from falling icicles. In 1160 Vidar took Fríđa back to Norway with him and they married and settled in Røraas. Røraas was a mining, trading, and herding town of average wealth, surrounded by picturesque mountains, rolling hills, and freezing rivers with lakes nearby, Røraas was one of the coldest parts of Norway, and the world, yet despite this fact the region was a fairly popular migratory route and settlement site.

Vidar worked as a miner in the copper mines while his neighbouring older brother, Eirik, worked as a shepherd with his wife Astrid, a strange redhead he'd found while traveling the North. In 1161 Jokul, or Jaak (Jack) as he was called as he grew older, was born in the middle of a harsh winter snowstorm. It took many months for Fríđa to recover from the birth, which was a painful and difficult one. Jaak inherited the name Frosti from his icelandic great-grandfather, Áki Frosti, who took on the name after having survived a blizzard that lasted a fortnight by hiding in a giant ice cave. So named by the world, Jokul Frosti, ice-frost.

In 1170, when Jaak was nine years old, his father was grievously injured in a copper mine collapse and was brought home bleeding from holes that were not there before, he eventually died from his injuries. Fríđa, it was later discovered, was pregnant, and moved into Eirik's house to live with them. In 1171 the child was born, a girl named Kari with maple hair and owlish brown eyes. She was raised with Eirik, Astrid, and Jaak after Fríđa was killed in 1174 when Kari was three and Jaak thirteen. Jaak helped his uncle with the shepherding and was taught to fight and defend himself from bandits, bullies, mercenaries, warriors, and drunkards by his uncle, who had been a warrior like his own father before him (Jaak's Norse grandfather). Jaak used these skills many times in the defense of his family, livelihood, and self.

In the year 1177 Jaak joined the civil war of Norway and by necessity became skilled in sword fighting and knife throwing (taught to him by a traveling gypsy from Bulgaria) as well as improved skills in other fighting forms (Bardiches and quarterstaffs especially). He fought under Sverre of Norway for two years until the summer of 1179 when he and the other Birkebeiners under Sverre triumphed at the Battle of Kalvskinne. However, Jaak (now eighteen), was seriously injured in the battle and was forced to return home to his aunt, uncle, and sister half-dead and exhausted from war. (Though he lived, Jaak still carries many scars from not only his time as a Norse warrior, where he was injured often, but from defending his family, tragic accidents, and later skirmishes as a spirit in wars ethereal and mortal alike).

After recovering from his injuries, Jaak resumed his work as a shepherd until his painful death in the early winter of 1180 at nineteen years of age. Jaak was rescuing his sister after she had wandered onto thin ice, he wrenched her to safety using his hooked shepherd's staff but fell into the frozen pond himself and drowned in the murky water before hypothermia could take full effect. The ice froze over before hid body could be recovered.

Jaak was given the curse of immortality by the Man in the Moon a fortnight later, and he emerged from the ice with silver-white hair and azure eyes. He had been given control over the domain of Winter, but he could remember nothing from his previous life, and those from his previous life could feel nothing but a cool chill as they passed through him, he was no longer Jaak, but Jokul Frosti- Jack Frost- the Spirit of Winter.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hi, so this is more of a contextual preface to the real story. There will be one for each spirit of each season (Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter) before the real story begins. Just to give you guys an idea and a look at the general unadulterated facts before throwing you into the characters' heads and emotions and thoughts.

Also, I know you're probably overwhelmed, doubtful, and perhaps even outraged at Jack's skill set. Well, It'll be explained further in time, but as for the languages: Jack has been alive for 853 years so in that time I assume he'd want to learn more than a few languages as his job is global (spreading winter) and he'd want people to understand him if he ever met someone who could see him, and it takes less than seven years to learn a language, so he has more than enough time to. As for Jack's body temperature: Jack died, and as he is Winter and Winter requires lower temperatures, it sort of makes sense for his body to be of a lower temp. also.

So, thank you for reading. This is my first "Story" and after I finish the other Seasons' prefaces then I'll get to work on the real plot. Review please! Or not... But I'd love to know what you guys thought! xx

(P.S. The events, places, and names are real events, places, and names from Norway and Iceland)


	2. Preface to Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Dreamworks, or any of their concepts. The only things I own are my characters.

* * *

><p>Name: Zahra NuruZahra Majira Black hair, dark brown eyes (Black hair, gold eyes)

(AKA Spirit of Summer, Summer Queen, Amaterasu, Lady of the Sun, Bringer of Fire, Princess of Light, Sunna, Liza, Phoenix Spirit, Mistress of Fire, Sol, Summer Spirit, Chantico, Freyr, Wariunpranili, Malina, Gnowee, Bringer of Warmth, Bai, Supreme Light, Surya, Aditi, Lioness of Fire, Etain, Shaphash Shap, Adekagagwaa, etc.)

Powers: Control over air currents (hurricanes, tornadoes, derecho, twisters, typhoons, etc.) Fire, & heat (forest fires, heat waves, drought, igni kinesis, heat exposure, pyrokinesis, volcanic control, incineration, electrical resistance, etc.) Light & growth (sunlight exposure, plant growth, fertility inducement, etc.) Immortal. Higher body temperature due to being the spirit of summer. Requires little-to-no sleep or sustenance. Travels by flames (with Subira)

Strengths: See "Powers". Staff and spear fighting. Specialized ability combat (fire, heat, electricity, etc.) Knowledge of many languages (Amharic, Arabic, Aymara, Bengali, Berber, Bulgarian, Danish, Dutch, English, Estonian, Filipino, French, German, Greek, Guaraní, Hausa, Hebrew, Hindi, Igbo, Italian, Japanese, Khmer, Korean, Kyrgyz, Lao, Malagasy, Malay, Mandarin, Navajo, Portuguese, Quechua, Romanian, Somali, Spanish, Swahili, Swedish, Tamil, Thai, Urdu, Vietnamese, Yoruba) Powerful Consort.

Weaknesses: Requires open space/sun to channel powers. Cold is harmful. Acrophobia. Arachnephobia. Claustrophobia, Cleithrophobia. Deep connection to lions. Anger/distraction triggered by child violence, corruption, greed, and thieves. Emotions clear by fire emanation. (warning of attack)

Mother: _Turkana Kenyan_ Akai Nuru. Black hair, brown eyes

Father: _Turkana Kenyan_ Kongu Nuru. Brown hair, black eyes

Sister: _Turkana Kenyan_ Asha Nuru. Brown hair, hazel eyes

Brother: _Turkana Kenyan_ Jelani Nuru. Black hair, black eyes

Brother: _Turkana Kenyan_ Kibwe Nuru. Brown hair, black eyes

Grandmother: _Turkana Kenyan_ Subira Nuru. Black hair, hazel eyes

History:

People have lived in Africa for as long as people have existed. Around 500 BC, Nilotic speaking pastoralists migrated from present-day Southern Sudan into Kenya. Of these Nilotic groups were the Samburu, Luo, Maasai, and Turkana. The Turkana people were, and are today, herders, fishermen, and traders, they are semi-nomadic but remain within individual Ekitelas (sections/"brands"of land) so that the Turkana tribe does not, as a whole, destroy herding land. In Northeastern Kenya, along the eastern coast of Lake Turkana, is a herding group called Adakar, they have been in the area for centuries. In the year 1261 AD a young herder named Kongu Nuru was granted permission to marry a woman from a nearby Ekitela named Akai. Akai was beautiful and agreed to marry Kongu as he offered her kindness and protection due to the Adakar's rich land and abundance of warriors to keep out Ngoroko (bandits). It takes almost a year for the marriage to be ratified by childbirth, as is Turkana tradition, but in 1263 a young girl is born.

The elders of the Adakar praise Kongu and Akai in surprise, as the village was not sure the baby would survive childbirth due to the extreme heat and drought that had weakened the entire Ngadakarin (village). They named her Zahra, meaning bright, just as the sun was on the day of the birth and the intelligence in her eyes. It does not take long for Akai to give birth again, this time to twins named Jelani and Kibwe, boys to help with the herding and defense of Adakar. Zahra is responsible for the caring of the goats and cattle as the village migrates with the seasons, her father teaches her to defend herself against bandits or unwanted attention. There are several bandit attempts on the flocks but by the year 1273 Kongu's Ekitela is the richest of all the Turkana and his flock is the largest of his Ngadakarin (village).

In 1278 Zahra is eligible for marriage at the age of fifteen, but neither she nor her father wished for her to marry as she does not want to leave her family or the protection of the flock to her brothers, who were- in the village's opinion- tricksters to rival Anansi himself. (African mischief god). It is also in this year that her sister is born, a smaller baby than has been seen in many years. Zahra's mother, Akai, allows Zahra to name her. She calls her Asha, which means "life", something the tiny bundle almost avoided.

The next year is the hottest that the Turkana has ever experienced, with even the lions too tired to try to hunt the cattle, the bandits become desperate as they begin to lose power in the area. They decide to raid the animals in the night, by sending two lionesses (a mother and a daughter) they have captured into the village to distract the Turkana of Adakar while they steal the goats and cattle. Zahra is the first to spot a lioness and calls for her father and the other warriors to chase it out of the village, they kill the lioness despite Zahra's protestations.

The second lioness is young and starved from its captivity with the bandits. Too weak to fight or even run, it seeks shelter in an empty awi abor (child's hut), where Zahri finds it. She protects it from the warriors by going inside the hut and telling them that it is innocent, she is interrupted in her objections by the scream of a bandit who has been kicked by one of the Turkana cattle. Zahri reassures her father that the lioness is now her responsibility and lies down next to it to prove to him its capacity for gentleness. Zahri's father relents as screams permeate the night and leaves her next to the young lioness as he goes kill the bandits.

Over the next year Zahri raises the lioness, she becomes a sister and a mother to the wild cat and is the only human the feline will trust. It helps the Ngadakarin (village) by protecting it and Zahri while Zahri cares for her family, though the lioness is smaller than most other lions for reasons not even the elders- including her grandmother Subira- know. Zahri names her Sanura (which means kitten). Zahri is pressured by her mother and siblings to marry, but her grandmother and father allow her to remain unmarried, arguing that she has until she is twenty years old to decide.

But that same year (1280) there is another bandit attack, this time while most of the men are searching for new ground for the the cattle to graze on. The village tries to defend itself but the bandits kill many in their endeavour to steal the livestock. They leave with 50 cows and 200 goats, and the village has lost 5 women, 3 elders, 13 children, and 2 men. Zahri is injured in the raid, as is Sanura. Sanura is the first to die-of blood loss. Zahri's stab wound becomes infected, and she dies three days after her father returns with the other men.

At the beginning of the dry season in the year 1280, Zahri is resurrected as the Spirit of Summer by Gaia (Mother Earth). She opened her newly golden eyes to find that Sanura had also been reborn, her brown coat now a shimmering amber. Zahri was told by Gaia that Sanura is to be her Consort in the bringing of light and heat to the world, but that she may not communicate with her family by any means, nor seek them out, as it would only bring them both pain. Zahri agreed, and took up the mantle of the Spirit of Summer- as Zahri Majira: Light of Summer.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hey, so I figured I'd do the two main seasons first, then move on to the others. I had a lot of trouble deciding where the Summer Spirit should be from, but eventually decided on Kenya. Summer is a more vague season than Winter so I did consider places like Madagascar, Seychelles, and Brazil. But Kenya is a place where it's basically Summer all year round with wet and dry seasons, so I decided on a note from last chapter, Jack's clothes are more like what he is wearing in the cover art than a hoodie, and I'll describe Zahra's appearance and clothes in the "plot" chapters. (Also, all of these names are Swahili or Swahili derived, some are even Turkana).

I wanted to put Summer and Winter at opposites: top of the world/middle of the world, flies at will/requires land connection & sun exposure, ice/fire, etc. But I also wanted them both to die protecting something and to be individuals that are worthy of immortality.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think in reviews!

-NiaJayne

(PS- What do you guys think of Sanura the lioness? Good or bad?)


End file.
